


Routine

by Dana



Series: Mad Dogs Drabbles [1]
Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Baxter have some routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

He wakes to an otherwise empty bed, bedroom door ajar, light streaming in from the hallway beyond. He knows the light's on in the kitchen as well.

'Couldn't sleep?'

Quinn's head jerks up, exhausted. 'Bad dreams,' is all he says.

Baxter crosses his arms, leaning heavily against the door frame. 'And the cereal helps how?'

'Dunno. Haven't quite figured that part out.'

There's a second bowl waiting – empty, expectant, one more thing in this broken life of theirs that needs to be filled. Quinn is just as used to this new nightly routine of theirs as Baxter is, after all.


End file.
